


How About I Ride Your Chocobo Instead?

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Actually tbh I kinda am, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Forgive me for I have written this last year and have given it few edits, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm sinful pls sin with me, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, Prompto be checkin out the chocobos, Prompto is purposely being a little shit, While iggy be checkin out that ass, Yes this is m third daddy kink so go ahead and shame me, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: “Prompto, we need to leave now.”“Aww, okay daddy!” The blond still held his pout as he walked back to Ignis and kissed his cheek before walking ahead of him.Ignis froze and tried to process what Prompto just said. Did he call him… daddy?





	How About I Ride Your Chocobo Instead?

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me. I am a sinner. I am ashamed.

“Pleeaaasee Iggy? I really wanna ride the chocobo!”

“Prompto, we don't have time for this.” Prompto looked back at Ignis with his pouty expression, knowing that Ignis can't resist him when he does that. He then frowned when the older quickly turned his head. Prompto bent over to pet a baby chocobo, waving his ass around slightly to turn Ignis on.

“Prompto, we need to leave now.”

“Aww, okay daddy!” The blond still held his pout as he walked back to Ignis and kissed his cheek before walking ahead of him.

Ignis froze and tried to process what Prompto just said. Did he call him… **daddy**?

"Iggy, you comin'?"

"Uh- yes," Ignis followed after Prompto and felt confusion the whole time they made their way to the regalia. Prompto hopped onto the passengers dest and grinned at Ignis as he slid into the drivers seat. Prompto placed his hand on Ignis' thigh and gently squeezed, "Hey Iggy, when we get home, do you wanna-"

"Don't know, it depends on what goes on today." The gunman whined and slid his hand up Ignis' thigh, "Prompto, if you continue to do that, I may crash the regalia."

"But you're not driving yet."

"I will be driving, and I certainly do not need distractions, especially ones like this."

"I've sucked you off before though!"

"Not your hand."

"Iggyyy-"

"I suggest you to take your hand off immediately before something tragic happens to it," After hearing this, Prompto mumbled a "fine" then crossed his arms, looking at the road ahead of them. Ignis let out a small sigh and turned the engine of the regalia on, pushing his foot on the gas gently and drove them out of the parking lot.

Prompto soon began messing with the radio then slumped back into his seat when nothing good was on, "daddy, there's nothing oooon~" Ignis nearly slammed his foot onto the brake at being called that again but he tightened his hold on the wheel instead.

"Prompto."

"Yea?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Hm? Daddy?" Ignis winced at the pet name then nodded. Prompto shrugged and leaned his head on Ignis' shoulder, "I dunno, I just thought it'd be fun to call you that."

"It is absolutely not fun in any shape or form. It traumatizes all those around who hear it," A hand placed itself on his thigh again.

"Aw Iggy, you don't find it a little-"

  
That's it.

Ignis growled and pulled into an alleyway and turned the engine off, "backseat, now."

"Okay!" Prompto got out then jumped into the seat, gulping when the roof went up, "Ignis, I-" Ignis grabbed his chin roughly and kissed him, smirking when he earned a whimper from the blond.

"You want this badly?" Prompto nodded and crawled onto his lap.

"Please fuck me daddy~" He moaned quietly as Ignis squeezed his ass gently. "I.. suppose it isn't so awful when you say it in this way." He mumbled as he lifted Prompto's shirt and kissed his chest. The gunman arched his back and bit his bottom lip when Ignis' mouth reached one nipple.

"I-Ignis.." He whispered out as he grinded against his lover.

Ignis pushed him onto his back so his body sprawled across the backseat with his shirt above his chest. He slid his hand underneath Prompto's pants and pulled it down then raised an eyebrow, "Going commando, I see?"  
  
"Heh yea, I've kinda been in the mood all day and was hoping-"

"-that this would happen?" Prompto nodded and opened his legs for Ignis. The advisor leaned down and kissed him before dropping his hand into a bag underneath the seat and pulled out a small bottle of lube, "Would you like to be prepared first?"

Prompto shook his head and appeared absolutely adorable in Ignis' eyes, "No, just fuck me. Please Iggy, I need you da- ah!" Ignis thumbed the tip of his cock as he pulled his own out and lubed it up reaaaall good. Prompto lifted his hips so he could gain more pleasure from Ignis' hand, "Daddy, please." He closed his eyes from the feeling of Ignis' cock entering him slowly. He wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him closer to have him go deeper, "oh gods, yes."

"Enjoying this?" Ignis leaned his forehead against Prompto's and hummed as his lover pecked his lips here and there at least ten times. His hair was pulled on as his thrusting became slightly rougher.

"Daddy, oh- Ignis!" Prompto gasped out as he hit his climax and shuddered when Ignis filled him up with his own. Ignis kissed his neck and they both had lain there for a couple of minutes before Ignis pulled his cock out of his lover, wrapped a blanket around Prompto's hips and kissed his forehead then went to sit in the driver's seat.

"Mmm, Iggy?"

"Yes?"

"Do we have to go back?"

"I will rent a hotel room for us, so don't fret much darling."

"Mkay, love you."

"I love you, Prompto."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Want more kinky fics? If so, what pairings would you like for me to write for?


End file.
